familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lars Öknaberg (1755-)
|Baptism = |Death = |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) |Marriage = |Children = Brita Christina Ökneberg (1793-?) |Siblings = }} where he lived]] Lars Öknaberg (1755-?) was a soldier in the Väster Rekarne Company of the Södermanlands Regiment in Sweden. from 1778 to 1797. He served in the Russo-Swedish War (1788-1790). He was discharged for his lewd behavior in 1797. He appears to have taken his name from the Ökna soldattorp (Ökna soldiers croft) at Torshälla parish where he lived. Name There appears to be just one family with this name. *Lars Ökneberg *Lars Öknaberg *Lars Okneberg *Lars Oknaberg *Potentially Lars Ökenberg, although no records for him have been found under this spelling. However it is a much more common spelling and means "desert mountain". *He may have taken his name from Ökna soldiers croft in Torshälla. Birth He was born in 1755 or 1758. 1758 according to the Södermanlands Regiment documentation. Marriage He married Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) around 1790. It is possible they were not married and just had a child together. Military He joined the military on December 8, 1778 Child *Brita Christina Öknaberg (1793-?) who was born on September 28, 1793 at Torshälla parish, Södermanland, Sweden. Brita would marry Lars Magnus Wingblad on October 10, 1824 at Katarina parish, Stockholm, Stockholm, Sweden. Discharged He was discharged from the military as "lecherous" in June 8, 1797 and he moved to Dalby, Sweden in 1798. Torshälla was devistated by a fire in 1798. The fire and his recent loss of employment were probably both factors in his decision to relocate. Relationship Lars Ökneberg (1758-?) was the fourth great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Other Öknebergs They most likely took their surname from the place where they lived and have no genetic connection. *Possibly Pehr Ökneberg (1716-1788) who died on February 25, 1788 in Barva, Södermanland, Sweden. *Possibly Erik Öknaberg of Torshälla (1732) who lived at the Ökna soldattorp prior to Lars. Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on November 23, 2005. *Kevin Borland writes on February 26, 2014: "He probably moved to Dalby as a result of the 2 events in his life, his discharge in 1797 and the fire in 1798. There was probably little hope of finding employment there if he did not relocate. I wonder why Dalby, though?" Update Updated on January 5, 2011 with information from Lennart Haglund (1928) who found Lars Ökneberg in the Södermanlands Regiment database. It provided the more accurate birth year and that he was discharged in 1797. External link *Lars Ökneberg at Findagrave *Lars Ökneberg at Geni.com *Lars Ökneberg at Familysearch (requires free registration to view) *Lars Ökneberg at Genealogi.se by Lennart Haglund Documents File:Lars Öknaberg (1755) living at the Ökna soldattorp in 1792.jpg|1792-1797 living at the Ökna soldattorp File:Lars Öknaberg (1755) living at the Ökna soldattorp in 1792 full page.jpg|1792-1797 living at the Ökna soldattorp File:Oknaberg-Lars military.png|1797 military discharge Category: Non-SMW people articles